El jardín después de la tormenta
by Kazuki-Taichou
Summary: Umi decide terminar su relación con Eli sin dar explicaciones a nadie, mientras Nozomi decide ayudar a la rubia a ser la misma de antes y superar su depresión también buscara ser ella quien ocupe un lugar en su corazón... saben que soy malo para esto... (Extra)
1. Chapter 1

**Lo prometido es deuda y aquí tengo el OS y dado que solo alguien le presto atención a la sugerencia que deje en "situaciones" tomare su opinión y el extra se ira para después y para que sea peor lo pondré hasta la semana que entra para que aprendan...**

 **Esta historia originalmente iba a ser para el cumpleaños de Nozomi pero nunca la termine a tiempo y después pensé en dejarla mejor para el de Eli así que aquí esta.**

 **Bien creo que el titulo es mas que obvio, pero si tienen curiosidad por saber como se me ocurrió esta historia intentare resumirlo en palabras entendibles... después de mucho leer y escuchar sobre el UmiEli canon por los PV y analizarlos bien note que si Eli y Umi se veían cercanas en los primeros 2 pero después Eli se va volviendo mas cercana a Nozomi y después de ver el PV 1 varias veces note que Eli y Nozomi al comienzo no se conocian como en el anime lo que me llevo a hacer esta historia, claro que le metí más drama para que fuera mas interesante :v**

* * *

 **El jardín después de la tormenta**

Se encontraban completamente a solas en la azotea de la escuela, verde contra almendra ninguna de las dos cedía terreno o tenía la intensión de voltear.

— Lo preguntaré una vez más —Habló conteniendo su ira la chica de cabellos morados — ¿Realmente quieres terminar así como así tu relación con Elicchi?

Estaba molesta, frustrada y usaba todo su autocontrol para no arrojarse sobre esa chica frente a ella, la cual consideraba una gran amiga, porque ella pese a sus sentimientos por su mejor amiga aceptó con una sonrisa cuando ambas hicieron pública su relación incluso las apoyó lo mejor que pudo, las aconsejo por meses pese al dolor en su corazón y ahora ella iba y le rompía el corazón a la mujer que amaba sin si quiera dar una explicación razonable, esto no se iba a perdonar.

— ¡Responde Umi! —Alzó la voz en un intento porque ella contestara, el silencio solo aumentaba su ira.

— Ya te dije que eso no te incumbe Nozomi, es solo entre Eli y yo.

Por mucho que intentara mostrarse fuerte al final desvió la mirada avergonzada, sabía que esa no era la manera de terminar esa relación pero al final no pudo evitar actuar como una cobarde.

— ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir? —Su paciencia había llegado al límite.

El silencio de la arquera fue suficiente respuesta.

— En ese caso no voy a contenerme —Finalmente sus ojos se cruzaron otra vez pero ahora el brillo y resolución era muy diferentes — Ya que tú decidiste arrojar el corazón de Elicchi a la basura lo tomaré y será solo mío.

— Haz lo que quieras.

— No te preocupes, pienso hacerlo —Comentó dirigiéndose a la puerta — Solo después no vengas intentando recuperarlo porque esta vez no pienso renunciar a ella —Sin decir más abandonó el lugar azotando la puerta

— Lo siento, Nozomi —Murmuró sin contener sus lágrimas — Lo siento Eli. Perdónenme por ser una cobarde —Porque al final al miedo a la sociedad y el apellido de su familia fueron una presión más grande que el amor que decía tener por la rubia — De verdad lo siento mucho —Sin esperar consuelo cayó de rodillas llorando.

lllll

— Elicchi —Insistió por quinta vez tocando el timbre y la puerta de la dueña del departamento — Elicchi por favor abre.

Comenzaba a desesperarse y ponerse ansiosa, frente a Umi mostró gran valor pero eso más bien fue adrenalina a causa del momento después de como ella terminó con Eli sin una razón en concreto y ahora la rubia se negaba a abrir la puerta.

— Elicchi por favor —Suplicó una vez más sin saber qué hacer.

Después de casi una hora de insistir por fin se fue, comenzaba a oscurecer y sería peligroso volver a su departamento entonces.

La rusa colocó su espalda contra la puerta para deslizarse por ella y caer al piso llorando, ¿Por qué Umi terminó con ella así de la nada?, ¿No se habían prometido estar siempre juntas?, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

— ¿Por qué Umi? —Sollozó — ¿Por qué?

lllll

A la mañana siguiente Nozomi estaba frente a la puerta de su mejor amiga insistiendo para que saliera y fueran a clases pero ella se negó a responder lo cual comenzó a preocuparla pero como las clases casi daban comienzo decidió rendirse por el momento.

Al terminó de clases lo primero que hizo fue visitar a la chica junto a sus amigas excepto Umi, una a una intentaron hacerla salir de alguna forma pero todas fallaron. El mismo patrón se repitió durante una semana, tiempo donde Nozomi por las tardes dejaba algunas bolsas con alimento para la rubia frente a su puerta después de que esta se negaba a salir y el fin de semana incluso pasó toda la tarde frente a la puerta charlando y contándole las cosas de las que se perdió por estar encerrada no importándole el hecho de que las personas que pasaban por el lugar la veían como si estuviera loca por algo así.

lllll

— Bueno, se hace tarde y tengo que comprar las cosas para mi propia cena, aquí tienes para ti —Dejó la bolsa en el piso frente a la puerta como las veces anteriores.

Ya habían pasado casi dos semanas de todo eso y Eli no salía, pero sabía que estaba bien, o al menos seguía viva puesto que las bolsas con comida siempre desparecían y en su lugar al día siguiente encontraba algo de dinero en su lugar suponiendo que era como pago por dicho alimento.

— Hasta mañana Elicchi.

Estaba por irse cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente y una cabellera rubia descuidada se asomara junto con el desastroso aspecto de quien consideraban como la chica más hermosa de la escuela.

Nozomi quedo estática, intentó de muchas formas hacerla salir y ahora que por fin se mostraba no sabía que decir o hacer.

— Ya es un poco tarde —Habló Eli con una voz cansada — Porque no te quedas por hoy.

Abrió la puerta con la clara intención de dejarla entrar por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

— Con permiso —Murmuró sin saber qué otra cosa decir entrando al departamento.

¿Y ahora qué? Por fin lograba que la rubia le abriera e incluso entró al departamento pero todo lo que quería decirle, lo que intentaba lograr y su motivo principal se negaban a salir, que patética, con razón Eli había preferido a Umi, el solo pensar en ella le molestó demasiado, después de lo ocurrido Umi se volvió también una chica antisocial y rechazaba a todo aquel que se acercara a ella casi con hostilidad, era otra chica, las únicas que aun intentaba algo eran Honoka y Kotori, pero la primera estaba perdiendo motivación últimamente.

Observó el departamento intentando encontrar las palabras que había perdido pero se sorprendió al ver el lugar tan desordenado, Eli no era así, ella siempre tenía todo en perfecto orden, y ya había visto ese lugar en el pasado un par de veces pero ahora no se parecía en nada al que visitó, pañuelos tirados por todas partes, al igual que adornos, algunas fotografías, vasos, envolturas de chocolate al igual que cajas y sobras de los alimentos y bolsas que ella le había dejado a lo largo de la semana.

Pero lo más importante era que a Eli no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto ese desorden y simplemente se sentó en el sillón comiendo otra barra de chocolate.

Nozomi suspiró.

— Elicchi, limpiaré este lugar podrías ir a tú habitación —No era lo que planeaba decirle pero tampoco es que hubieran muchos temas después de que charlara con ella detrás de la puerta.

— No te molestes —Respondió con voz apagada — No te dejé entrar para eso.

— Tal vez —Ignorando a Eli comenzó a limpiar el lugar — Pero no es saludable vivir de esta forma y mucho menos comer.

— ¿Por qué Nozomi? —Preguntó después de unos minutos mientras ella limpiaba.

— Porque podrías enfermar.

— No me refiero a eso; ¿Por qué te empeñas en ayudar a alguien como yo?

 _Porque te amo._ Le gustaría contestar pero no era el momento ni el lugar para eso.

— Porque somos amigas Elicchi —Contestó evitando verla — Las mejores amigas y sé qué harías lo mimo por mí de ser necesario.

— ¿De verdad lo crees? —Ella no, solo había que ver en lo que se convirtió en tan solo unos días.

— Lo sé, porque conozco a Elicchi mejor de lo que ella se conoce.

La rubia volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos y recuerdos, mientras lentamente la barra de chocolate se terminaba.

Nozomi tampoco dijo nada más y se concentró en terminar la limpieza, una vez hecho comenzó a preparar la cena para las dos.

— La cena está lista Elicchi —Anunció sirviendo los platos en la mesa.

— No tengo apetito.

— Comer solo chocolate es malo para tu salud.

Sin esperar respuesta le arrebató otra barra que intentaba comer.

— Devuélvemela.

Inútilmente intentó recuperar su alimento favorito pero no tenía las fuerzas suficientes y terminó rindiéndose rápido.

— Lo vez —Regañó Nozomi después de verla fallar — Si no te alimentas como debes no tendrás fuerzas para nada.

La mirada de Eli era clara _¿Fuerzas para qué? Ya lo perdí todo_.

Tojo suspiró.

— Vamos, no me obligues a alimentarte como una bebe.

— No bromees Nozomi —Contraria a la queja de Eli su amiga no tenía rasgos de estar bromeando en lo absoluto.

Con desganó aceptó comer lo que ella preparó aunque apenas y probó bocado y prácticamente todo quedó en lo platos.

Después de _cenar_ , Eli se disponía a tirarse en su cama para poder dormir un poco, si es que alguna pesadilla sobre su rompimiento no la despertaba a mitad de la noche; Nozomi tenía otros planes.

— Elicchi, tienes que tomar un baño.

— Pero.

— Pero nada —Interrumpió como si de su madre se tratara — Necesitas un baño y no iras a ninguna parte sin tomarlo ¿Entendido?

Con desgano asintió y esperó mientras Nozomi preparaba el baño, observó sus ropas que seguro no cambiaba en días y estaba tan acostumbrada al mal olor que no notaba la diferencia ahora pero sabía que ella tenía razón, era un desastre en esos momentos pero no sentía deseos de hacer algo, ¿Para qué? Volvió a cuestionarse.

— Está listo, vamos entra —Ordenó casi empujándola dentro del baño — Y más te vale salir limpia no quiero tener que entrar a bañarte yo misma.

Realmente no lo deseaba, no sabía que podía hacer si llegaba a verla desnuda e indefensa frente a ella.

Eli suspiró dentro del baño, mejor obedecía, después de lo de la cena comenzaba a creer que era capaz de cumplir con su amenaza.

— Terminé —Anunció entrando su habitación donde al parecer Nozomi estaba ordenando un poco.

— Bien, supongo que ahora es mi turno —Comentó evitando verla — Pero no tengo cambio.

Cierto, fue tan repentino que lo olvidó por completo, suspiró sin saber qué hacer.

— Puedes tomar algo de mi ropa —Dijo Eli sin muchos ánimos recostándose en la cama.

— Gracias —No negaba que le emocionaba usar algo de su amada rubia pero en esa situación era algo doloroso.

Quiso ignorar eso y concentrarse en el baño, posiblemente le ayude a relajarse un poco.

El baño funcionó al menos durante poco tiempo ya que al salir esperaba al menos poder charlar con su amiga antes de dormir pero ella ya se encontraba durmiendo. Con cuidado de no despertarla la arropó para después dejar la habitación.

Rio con amargura intentando que su sentimientos se mantuvieran tras su máscara incluso si nadie la veía.

— Nicocchi tiene razón, soy una masoquista.

lllll

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana obligándola a despertar para su mal gusto, lo único que agradecía fue el poder dormir sin que esa pesadilla la despertara en medio de la noche, algo que rara vez ocurría.

Recordó de pronto lo ocurrido el día anterior y de inmediato salió de su habitación buscando a su mejor amiga, no había futon en su cuarto por lo que, o había despertado muy temprano y guardarlo o durmió en otro lugar.

— ¿Nozomi?

— Aquí estoy Elicchi —Respondió desde la cocina preparando el desayuno.

— Te levantaste temprano —Comentó sin saber que más decir.

— Sí, estoy acostumbrada por mi trabajo en el templo.

Y fue cuando otra duda se plantó en la cabeza de la rusa.

— Nozomi; ¿Cómo tienes tiempo para venir a mi casa tan temprano?

La chica se detuvo por unos instantes sin decir nada.

— Vamos, Elicchi, los monjes son muy conscientes de que debo llegar temprano a clases —Nuevamente mostró su mejor sonrisa fingida.

— ¿No estás faltando a tu trabajo? —Por alguna razón está vez no le creyó por completo.

— Claro que no —Respondió sin voltear a verla — Si lo hiciera no tendría dinero para mis gastos.

Esa respuesta pareció tener un mayor efecto que la anterior.

— Por ahora a desayunar Elicchi, las clases están por comenzar y se nos hará tarde.

Sirvió el desayuno esperando a que la rubia tomara asiento.

— No iré a la escuela.

Nozomi suspiró, era lógico que no aceptara de un día para otro.

— Pero yo sí y quiero asegurarme que hayas probado alimento así que siéntate.

Ya era un progreso haber entrado en su departamento y hacerla comer un poco, lo mejor era no presionarla.

lllll

Nuevamente todas se reunieron en la puerta de la habitación de Eli al término de las clases, claro a excepción de Umi y Kotori, pero era como el primer día, ella no respondía nada y también se negaba a abrir la puerta.

— ¿Estás segura que no lo soñaste? —Preguntó incrédula la más pequeña del grupo.

Después de que Nozomi les contara todo a sus amigas estas se sintieron aliviadas de escuchar algo bueno de lo que pasaba con su amiga rubia por eso querían comprobarlo por ellas mismas y decidieron ir a una visita grupal pero hasta ahora no tenían resultados muy positivos.

— ¿Acaso Nicocchi duda de mí? —Inquirió sonriendo extrañamente moviendo sus manos de forma extraña.

Nico retrocedió.

— Tal vez aún no está lista para hablar con todas —Habló Maki seria.

— Entonces ¿Qué hacemos? —Habló Honoka sin dejar de ver la puerta.

— Por ahora lo mejor será volver a nuestras casas —Dijo siendo la primera en retirarse — Nozomi, parece que solo confía en ti por ahora, cuida de esa terca.

El resto lentamente comenzó a seguirla despidiéndose de Nozomi y deseándole suerte.

Momentos después la puerta se abrió lentamente.

— ¿Ya se fueron?

Al parecer Maki tenía razón.

— Si Elicchi, tenían cosas que hacer.

Eli se mantuvo en silencio sin atreverse a pronunciar palabra ¿Qué diría?

— No te preocupes —Comentó Nozomi con una sonrisa — Todas somos amigas y entienden que pasas por un mal momento, no tienes que decir nada.

— Nunca escuché la voz de Kotori —Habló nuevamente la rusa — ¿No estaba con ustedes?

— Ella tuvo una emergencia en su trabajo por lo que no pudo venir.

Mintió, Kotori sabía de la visita pero ella prefirió ir a ver a la otra involucrada, Nozomi notó sus intenciones, ella había logrado progresos con Eli y Kotori quería hacer lo mismo por Umi.

— ¿Quiere pasar?

— Necesito asegurarme que Elicchi se alimente sanamente —Bromeó entrando al departamento.

La rutina no fue muy diferente a la anterior solamente que en esta ocasión la rubia parecía no poner tanta resistencia o pretextos como el día anterior, aun así fue difícil.

— Será mejor que me vaya —Dijo tomando sus cosas una vez se aseguró de que Eli estuviera bien.

— ¿No vas a quedarte? —Preguntó casi en tono de súplica, no quería quedarse sola.

— Lo siento Elicchi, pero tengo cosas que hacer en casa —Mintió otra vez, quería permanecer al lado de la rusa pero sabía que eso era mala idea.

— Lo entiendo —Eli suspiró derrotada, no podía obligarla a su amiga a quedarse por un capricho suyo.

— No pongas esa cara, volveré mañana Elicchi.

Una débil sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de la rubia.

— Hasta mañana, Nozomi.

lllll

Los días transcurrían y aun Eli continuaba sin abrir las puertas de su departamento para otra que no fuera Nozomi; poco a poco la rubia volvía a ser ella misma pero aun había algo que mantenía inquieta a Nozomi.

— ¿Para qué me llamaste?

— Quería pedirte un favor Umi —Dijo sin rodeos — Quiero que hables con Elicchi una vez más.

— Creí que habías dicho que la conquistarías y que no me dejarías recuperarla.

— Y eso pienso hacer.

— Entonces ¿Por qué me pides que hable con ella? —Comenzaba a perder la paciencia, no sabía ni porque aceptó reunirse con ella.

— Porque quiero un juego limpio —Respondió firme.

Umi no comprendió sus palabras.

— ¿De qué estás hablando Nozomi?

— El corazón de Elicchi está herido y ahora esta confundida y vulnerable, si Elicchi llega a sentir algo por mí de esa forma sentiré que solo me aproveché de ella y nunca dejaré de pensar que ella jamás pudo superarte, por eso quiero que hables con ella otra vez, necesito que Elicchi pueda cerrar esa página antes de intentarlo.

— Lo siento, lo que pides es demasiado Nozomi.

— Umi, si aún queda un poco del amor que decías tener por Elicchi y amistad por nosotras, por favor —Pidió inclinándose, algo que Umi jamás pensó ver.

— ¿Es tan malo sentir algo por la única persona que siempre se mantuvo a tu lado sin importar lo que hiciste o le dijiste? —No sabía si la pregunta era para Nozomi o para ella misma, solo salió de sus labios.

— Posiblemente no —Respondió la sacerdotisa — Pero es como el efecto del puente colgante, te sientes aliviada de tener a alguien que cuida de ti mientras tienes dudas, problemas, miedos, pero en cuanto estos pasan estas emociones también lo hacen.

— Creo que aún no estoy lista, lo siento —Sin decir más se fue dejando sola a Nozomi.

lllll

— Nozomi —Eli abrió la puerta con una sonrisa la cual se borró casi al instante al ver a otra de sus amigas frente a la puerta — Y Kotori.

No sabía cómo reaccionar, ya se había acostumbrado a la rutina que olvido verificar que solo Nozomi estuviera tras la puerta.

— Lo siento Eli-chan pero necesito decirte algo muy importante —La seriedad en la mirada de su kohai era algo raro de ver por lo que volteó a su mejor amiga recibiendo una mirada de súplica — No tomará mucho tiempo, lo prometo.

— Adelante.

Dijo dejando pasar a ambas chicas para ir directo a la cocina de su departamento mientras sus invitadas iban a la sala, últimamente regresaba a ser la misma aunque no podía decir que ya estaba completamente _recuperada_.

— ¿Qué es lo que tenías que decirme? —Fue directa al punto una vez entregó un poco de té para ambas, no quería ser grosera pero no le agradaba mostrarse de esa forma al resto de sus amigas.

— Me confesé a Umi-chan —Fuerte y clara tanto que Eli casi derrama su té por la sorpresa, Nozomi sospechaba algo como eso pero también le sorprendió — No me respondió porque no se lo permití pero aun así me pareció lo mejor que tú lo supieras.

— ¿Por qué yo? Nosotras ya no somos nada —Aunque intentó sonar neutral falló en el intento al soltarlo con molestia y dolor.

— Porque Umi-chan tampoco te ha superado por completo —Habló Kotori con clama aunque le dolieran sus propias palabras — Y mientras ninguna de las dos lo haga siempre habrá dudas y aun si tuviera una oportunidad con ella no quiero un amor a medias lleno de inseguridades.

Eli quería responder algo pero ¿Qué? Kotori tenía razón, ¿Cómo pretendía si quiera pensar en buscar a alguien más cuándo prefería escapar en lugar de intentar arreglarlo? O por lo menos aclarar las cosas.

— Eso era todo, gracias por el té.

— Kotori yo.

— Eli-chan —La dulce kohai sonrió de la misma forma que siempre lo hacía para todas — Me alegra ver que ya estás mejor.

Y sin decir nada más ni esperar respuesta salió por la puerta.

— ¿Quieres estar sola? —Preguntó Nozomi de la nada pensando que tal vez era lo mejor.

Eli negó con calma.

— Necesitaré apoyo emocional si pienso buscar a Umi.

Esas palabras le dolieron a Nozomi pero colocó una sus sonrisas fingidas acompañando a su mejor amiga.

lllll

A pesar de que la rutina continuaba fue una tensa semana para Eli y Nozomi intentando no volver al tema de Umi y Kotori, pero la peor parte la llevaba la misma modista que ahora no solo había dejado de visitar a su amiga sino que también la evitaba por cualquier medio en la escuela.

— Creí que no vendrías —Habló Eli con calma en ese solitario parque.

— Si de verdad lo pensabas ¿Por qué estás aquí? —Contraatacó Umi, después de su charla con Nozomi y lo que ocurrió con Kotori pudo comprender lo patética que estuvo actuando todo este tiempo.

— Pensé en correr mientras esperaba —Dijo sin perder la calma — Pero si lo hago nada cambiará.

— Eso es cierto.

— ¿Por qué Umi?

La menor suspiró.

— Miedo —Susurró con calma — Me asustó la idea de que mis padres supieran lo nuestro y no lo aprobaran, me asustó que otras personas lo supieran y nos señalaran, pero sobre todo me asustó que por culpa de todo eso tú te alejaras.

— Por eso decidiste alejarte tú primero —Murmuró, no era pregunta.

Un fuerte golpe resonó en todo el parque.

— Te mereces mucho más que eso —Exclamó la rubia sujetando su mano adolorida — Pero no puedo recriminarte si yo solo me oculte sin hacer nada.

— Supongo que lo nuestro estaba destinado a terminar de esta forma desde el comienzo ¿No? —Umi Colocó una mano en su mejilla, ardía bastante pero por al mismo tiempo se sentía libre y tranquila como hace mucho no lo estaba — Esto sonará cliché pero, me gustaría que continuáramos como amigas Eli.

— Lo siento, pero no creo que sea posible —Umi la observó desconcertada — No puedo confiar en una cobarde que huyó sin dar explicaciones.

— Entiendo.

— Pero —Extendió su mano sorprendiendo a la menor — Podemos comenzar de nuevo, Sonoda-san

— Será un placer, Ayase-sempai —Respondió tomando su mano.

Al fin ambas podían continuar, y tenían claro lo que iban a hacer.

— ¿Sabía que Honoka ahora es la presidenta del consejo? —Preguntó Umi después de un momento de silencio entre ambas observando la nada.

— Nozomi me lo comentó —Respondió sin voltear — Pero es normal, la antigua presidenta se ausentó mucho y eso es muy mal ejemplo para el resto de estudiantes.

La pregunta era ¿Honoka era un buen ejemplo?

— ¿Qué piensas hacer?

La joven Sonoda entendió a que se refería su sempai.

— Primero hablaré con Kotori y me disculparé con el resto —Dijo comenzando a alejarse — Y después pediré el puesto de vicepresidenta.

— Buena suerte.

— Igualmente y no dejes que tus inseguridades te ganen otra vez.

— Mira quien lo dice —Susurró con una sonrisa después de verla desaparecer de su vista.

lllll

— ¿Elicchi? —A Nozomi le pareció extraño entrar en el departamento de su mejor amiga y que esta no estuviera tras la puerta — ¿Elicchi dónde estás?

— No-zo-mi.

La nombrada gritó asustada después de que la rubia literalmente se lanzara sobre ella por la espalda abrazándola y hablando en su oído.

— ¡Elicchi! me asustaste —Regañó a su amiga después de recuperarse.

— Perdón, pero no pude evitarlo.

— ¿Pasó algo bueno? —Preguntó al verla con ese humor tan alegre después de tanto tiempo.

— No mucho —Respondió cerrando sus ojos y apegando su cuerpo aún más a Nozomi — Solo que por fin me siento libre.

La mayor se tensó y sonrojo al contacto y que hablara en su oído no ayudaba pero escuchar esa frase la hizo volver a tener algo de autocontrol.

— Que bueno —Comentó intentando liberarse sutilmente, cosa que la rubia no permitió.

— Nozomi.

— ¿Sí? Elicchi.

— ¿Qué intentas hacer?

— Bueno, la cena no se prepara sola —Intentó excusarse torpemente.

— Ya pedí algo hace unos momentos.

Genial, la única excusa que planeo se fue en segundos.

— Elicchi —Solo recibió un monosílabo en respuesta — Podrías soltarme por favor.

— No —Respondió con rapidez y calma.

Nozomi suspiró derrotada.

— ¿Por qué Elicchi?

No era necesario especificar para saber a qué se refería.

— Después de escuchar a Kotori me puse a pensar —Comenzó tranquilamente colocando su cabeza en el hombro de Nozomi — Lo que nos pasó, lo que permitimos que pasara, no solo nos afectó a nosotras dos si no a todas, me costó mucho comprenderlo.

— Bueno, siempre has sido densa Elicchi —Intentó bromear un poco.

— Lo sé, y realmente me siento afortunada de que no abandonaras a esta densa idiota pese a todo —La mayor quería que se detuviera — Kotori tenía razón, tenía que aclarar todo con Umi o no podría seguir adelante, jamás lo superaría.

— Elicchi por favor

— Nozomi, quiero que me escuches.

— ¡No! —Bruscamente se separó asustada retrocedió unos pasos lejos de la rubia — Por favor no lo digas Elicchi.

— Entiendo si no sientes lo mismo, pero al menos dame una oportunidad —La rusa estiró su mano intentando tomar la de Nozomi.

— Lo siento Elicchi pero yo.

No lo quería así, ella no quería lastima.

— Entiendo —Dijo retirando su mano, Nozomi sentía que en cualquier momento lloraría — Pero no me rendiré, tal vez no ahora, pero conseguiré que te enamores de mí —Declaró con firmeza y esos apasionados ojos azules de los que se enamoró.

— No eres nada justa Elicchi —Dijo bajando su guardia momento que Eli aprovechó para acortar la distancia — Pero no lo quiero, no así.

— ¿Así?, ¿Cómo? —No comprendía esas palabras.

— Estabas deprimida Elicchi, te ayude para que volvieras a sonreir, a reir, a bromear y te mostraras fuerte ante todos aunque no lo fueras, a que fueras la misma Elicchi de la que me enamore —Finalmente sus lágrimas estaban saliendo, siendo acorralada contra la pared, figurativa y literalmente — Pero no quiero que tus sentimientos por mí sean solo agradecimiento, yo quiero que Elicchi sienta lo mismo que yo por mí y no por lo que hice.

— De acuerdo, Umi y yo no somos las únicas densas —Comentó entre molesta y feliz — Te estás contradiciendo Nozomi.

— No lo hago.

— Lo haces —Contradijo — Dices que no me enamore de ti por lo que hiciste si no por quien eres pero es precisamente por ser quien eres que hiciste eso, así como Kotori hizo lo que hizo por ser ella, y como Umi hace lo que cree correcto por ser ella, tú ayudas a todos por ser Nozomi, pero aunque lo desees te da miedo ser amada.

Quería decir algo, quería decirle que estaba equivocada, pero ella misma sabía que era cierto, tal vez por eso nunca se confesó a la rubia, porque más que tener miedo a ser rechazada era a ser aceptada.

— Nozomi —Eli sujetó el rostro asustado y sonrojado de la chica que estuvo a su lado por tres años siguiéndola sin quejarse — Si algo aprendí de todo esto, y también Umi, es que no importa como llegue el amor, lo importante es cuidarlo y no dejar que el miedo o las inseguridades terminen con el, por favor Nozomi dame una oportunidad, déjame ser yo esta vez quien alegre tus días de ahora en adelante.

— Prometes ser sincera siempre y no dejarme sola —Pidió sujetando la ropa de la rubia.

— Prometo hacerte sonreír todos los días.

En cuanto los tuvo a su alcance y sin poder resistir más Eli besó los labios de Nozomi quien al principio se sorprendió pero se dejó guiar por la rusa.

lllll

— Lamento mucho los problemas y el mal comportamiento que tuve con ustedes —Dijo Eli inclinando el cuerpo frente a sus seis amigas.

— Por fin sales de tu agujero —Se quejó la más pequeña del grupo.

— Es gracioso que Nicocchi diga eso —Se burló la miko recibiendo quejas de la bajita.

— Ya se lo dije a Umi pero te lo repetiré también, por muy sempai que seas si repites algo así usare la fuerza si es necesario.

— Creo que esa es la forma en la que Maki-chan dice _bienvenida de vuelta_ —Intervino Hanayo en la rara escena.

— Por fin volvemos a estar todas juntas-nya.

Kotori sonrió como normalmente lo hace, pero a su modo era su forma de decir que todo regreso a la normalidad o tal vez no tanto.

— Eli-chan, ¿Por qué te fuiste así? —Dijo Honoka dramáticamente colgándose de la rubia — Pase las últimas dos semanas encerrada en el consejo leyendo y firmando papeles y aun no termino.

— Lo siento, te ayudare después, lo prometo.

— ¿En serio? —El rostro de la actual presidenta del consejo se iluminó.

— Honoka, más te vale no intentar saltarte tus responsabilidades —Advirtió Umi.

— Mira quien habla —Respondió Honoka, aún le guardaba cierto rencor en cierta forma.

— Tenemos mucho trabajo, y ayuda extra nos será muy útil —Comentó Kotori para aliviar el ambiente.

— Por cierto, escuche sobre el alboroto que armaron en la oficina de la directora —Comentó Eli en un intento de cambiar el tema.

Umi y Kotori se sonrojaron al instante.

— ¿L-lo escuchaste o te lo dijo Nozomi?

— Que cruel, yo no soy ninguna chismosa Umi-chan —Se quejó la ex-vicepresidenta.

— Creo que a estas alturas todas en la escuela lo saben —Comentó Maki tranquilamente.

— Trágame tierra —Exclamó Umi cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

— Eso te pasa por no tratar estos temas en privado —Dijo Eli con calma.

— Pero no me arrepiento —Habló firme pero con su tono rojo en el rostro mientras tomaba la mano de Kotori — Porque esta vez no pienso dejar que mi cobardía dañe a la persona que se ganó mi corazón.

— Que poeta.

Y con el comentario de Honoka vinieron otras _burlas_ más del grupo.

— Estoy de acuerdo —Comentó la rubia sujetando la mano de Nozomi — Esta vez voy a luchar por mantenerla a mi lado sin importar el costo.

— Bueno, es hora de ir al consejo —Dijo Umi con calma tomando a Honoka del uniforme al ver que intentaba escapar.

— ¡No, ayuda!

— ¿Debería intentar recuperar la presidencia del consejo?

* * *

 **¿Que paso con Kotori y Umi en la oficina de la directora? pues se aguantan una semana para descubrirlo...**

 **Queria por lo menos escribir otra para subirla pero no creo que logre terminarla y menos teniendo en cuenta que mañana posiblemente no pueda ni escribir nada así que desde ahora digo... Feliz cumpleaños Eli 3 sin ti mi colección de "Situaciones" no seria tan grande ni tener tanto éxito :v**


	2. Extra

**Como prometí, dejo el especial para que sepan que paso en la oficina de la directora, y como dije, este es KotoUmi... no es muy largo, pero tengan en cuenta que es un extra de la historia que originalmente me debatía entre escribir o no...**

* * *

 **OMAKE/EXTRA.**

lllll

— ¡Responde Umi! —Honoka era sostenida por sus kohai de primer año que evitaban que la colérica chica se lanzara sobre quien consideraba una de sus mejores amigas, quien ahora sostenía una de sus mejillas que poco a poco comenzaba a ganar un tono rojizo.

— Te perdone lo de Eli-chan porque pensé que tenías un buen motivo pero no te perdono que también lastimes a Kotori-chan.

— Honoka, tranquilízate, golpearla no arreglará nada —Maki intentó razonar inútilmente.

— Suéltenla —Dijo Umi tomando por sorpresa a todas incluso la misma Honoka — Tiene razón, soy una cobarde que solo hace daño a los que quiere.

Nuevamente la ira dentro de Honoka estaba por estallar contra su amiga de la infancia pero la puerta de ese salón abandonado se abrió dejando ver a una molesta directora.

— ¿Qué es todo este escándalo? —Exclamó firme, tomando en cuenta quienes eran las presentes y el comportamiento de su hija los últimos días tenía una idea de que era lo que pasaba — ¿Y bien?

Al ver que nadie respondía suspiró frustrada.

— Todas traerán a sus padres mañana para discutir su castigo por este mal comportamiento —Dijo asustando a todas — Honoka, ahora eres la presidenta del consejo debes detener los problemas no provocarlos, tienen suerte de que ya casi no haya nadie en este lugar o si no.

— Disculpe directora —Interrumpió Umi acercándose un poco — Yo tuve toda culpa y aunque es cierto que Honoka me agredió fue porque yo en cierta forma la provoque, así que si alguien merece un castigo soy solo yo.

La mayor de las Minami suspiró colocando una mano en su frente para intentar calmarse.

— Esta bien, Umi traerás a tus padres mañana en cuanto al resto esto solo quedara como una advertencia, si vuelve a ocurrir algo similar habrá más que solo un castigo.

Dicho esto salió del aula seguida de Umi.

— Espera —Honoka no quería dejar las cosas así, aún tenía muchas cosas que reclamarle.

— Hablaré con Kotori, pero antes tengo que hablar con alguien más —Dijo antes de perderse en los pasillos.

lllll

— Mientes —Susurró Kotori negándose a aceptar lo que Umi acababa de confesarle — ¡Mientes!

— No estoy mintiendo, ¿Por qué piensas que lo estoy haciendo?

— Porque Eli-chan y tú.

— Eli no tiene nada que ver en esto —Umi comenzaba a levantar la voz.

Nuevamente en ese salón abandonado en medio del receso decidió hablar con Kotori para aclarar las cosas con ella y corresponder su confesión pero las cosas no estaban saliendo como ella esperaba.

— Claro que lo tiene

— ¡Que no! — ¿Por qué ahora estaba tan terca en negar su confesión? — Ella y yo ya aclaramos todo el día de ayer, esa historia ya pasó.

Esa confesión tomó por sorpresa a Kotori cosa que Umi aprovechó para acortar la distancia y colocar ambas manos en los hombros de su amiga de la infancia.

— Aun si eso es cierto, no puedo creerte —Kotori se negó a verla desviando la mirada al piso — No puedes cambiar tus sentimientos de la noche a la mañana, no puedes olvidar a alguien que dijiste amar así de fácil.

— ¿Quién dijo que fue fácil? —Reclamó haciendo un poco de presión en su agarre lastimando un poco a la modista sin darse cuenta — Tú mejor que nadie sabes que no fue fácil.

— Entonces ¿Por qué?

— No la olvide de la noche a la mañana, sufrí mucho después de eso, de mi propio error, pero solo tú te mantuviste cerca, cuidándome, ayudándome, dándome el apoyo que necesitaba aun cuando era ruda o grosera contigo, antes de darme cuenta la imagen de Eli se veía cada vez más borrosa en mi corazón y la tuya era más clara y para cuando fui consiente ya estaba enamorada de ti, pero cuando te me confesaste nuevamente esos miedos y confusiones, combinados con la alegría de saber que sentías lo mismo me dejo sin poder tomar una decisión.

— Si eso es cierto, ¿Por qué ahora? —Se encontraba recelosa, una parte de ella quería gritar de felicidad y saltar a sus brazos pero la otra le decía que no debía hacerse ilusiones aún.

— Eli me llamó hace dos días y me pidió reunirme con ella, ayer lo hicimos y después de aclarar las cosas con ella entendimos que debíamos continuar y buscar nuestra felicidad al lado de la persona que nos robó el corazón

— Lo siento, aun no puedo creerte del todo.

¿Qué más quería escuchar? Estaba por caer en la desesperación cuando Kotori se separó de ella y se dirigía a la salida cuando una rápida y loca idea cruzó por su cabeza, ahora es cuando agradecía haber conocido a Honoka.

— Ven —Dijo sin esperar respuesta de Kotori la tomó de la mano llevándola por todos los pasillos de esa forma sin importarle como algunas alumnas las veían curiosas.

— Umi-chan ¿A dónde vamos? —Su amiga no respondió — Al menos puedes decirme yo puedo caminar sola.

Nuevamente nada, no tuvo más remedio que intentar igualar el paso. Se sorprendió al ver como Umi entraba en la oficina de su madre sin aviso y sin soltarla.

— ¿Ahora qué es lo que sucede? —Comentó la directora al ver como su hija era arrastrada por Umi quien mantenía un semblante serio y firme.

Kotori tardó un poco en notar que no estaban solas pues los señores Sonoda también estaban en ese lugar.

— Madre, padre, sé que no he hecho más que causar problemas sin dar explicaciones pero ya no pienso huir más —Umi no pensaba hacer lo que Kotori pensaba ¿O sí? — Estoy enamorada de Kotori y no pienso aceptar a nadie más que a ella como mi pareja.

Si lo hizo.

La fuerte declaración tomo por sorpresa a todos en ese lugar hasta que un chillido estridente de la puerta se escuchó fuerte y claro, al parecer olvidaron cerrar la puerta y algunas _curiosas_ alumnas se acercaron para escuchar.

Cabe destacar que todo fue un caos total donde la directora intentaba calmar a sus alumnas los Sonoda discutiendo entre ellos Kotori deseando que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara, una invasión extraterrestre o un apocalipsis zombie lo que fuera, pero también feliz de saber que Umi realmente quería estar con ella.

* * *

 **Ahora a terminar esa historia de Rin, espero tenerla antes del 30...**


End file.
